1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fan guards, and more particularly to a variable size fan guard used for ceiling fans.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fan guards are well known for use with portable fans to protect people and objects from coming into contact with the rotating fan blades. In addition, there are fan blades specifically designed for use with ceiling fans. Like guards for portable fans, the ceiling fan guard is designed to protect people or objects from coming into contact with the rotating blades of the ceiling fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,485 issued to Hartwig on Apr. 14, 1987 discloses a circular ceiling fan guard including a circular guard portion positioned below the rotating fan blades. The fan guard is held in place by supporting wires affixed to the outer perimeter of the circular guard and distal ends of arms. The arms are affixed above the fan blades. The wires are used to hold in place and support the circular fan guard. By contrast, the instant invention discloses means for adjusting the size of the fan guard so as to accommodate a plurality of potential fan guard sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,142 issued to Dupkc on Jan. 22, 1974 discloses a circular fan guard wherein the guarding portion covers all sides of the rotating fan blades. The guard includes peripheral wires which secure the fan guard in place. However, the fan guard is not disclosed as exclusively being used for ceiling fans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,427 issued to Hansen et al. on Dec. 20, 1977 discloses a ceiling fan guard including a perimeter decorative covering running the perimeter of a circle formed by the distal ends of the fan blades. The covering is secured in place by chains affixed to the base of the ceiling fan. However, there is no physical guard directly below the fan blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,538 issued to Shih on May 7, 1985 discloses a ceiling fan guard which surrounds the entirety of the ceiling fan. Below the fan blades is situated a grating. The grating is affixed to a frame via adjustable means. The frame is affixed to the ceiling above the ceiling fan, however, in contrast to the instant invention, the frame itself is not adjustable to accommodate application to a plurality of different size ceiling fans.
It will be noted that all the prior art devices are applicable to only one size of circular ceiling fan. This limited use limits the applicability of the prior art fan guards and precludes adjustments by the user to individual needs of particular ceiling fans.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Neither the prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, discloses a ceiling fan with an adjustable perimeter to accommodate a plurality of different size ceiling fans.